vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Horses
Walking around our huge map can get tiring after awhile. Why not buy a horse, mule, or donkey to make your travels easier? Our server goes above and beyond the typical ways of owning a horse. You can summon them at will with a command and dismiss them to their virtual pen if you'd like. There are three ways to obtain a horse, mule, or donkey. The first way is to buy one via the in-game command /horses buy name type. If you would like to see the types of horses do /horses types. For example, if you want a white horse named Unicorn do /horses buy Unicorn white and then it will show up where you are standing in a few seconds. Regular horses are 4,000 voxels, donkeys are 2,000 voxels, and mules are 2,000 voxels. If you would like an undead zombie horse or a skeleton horse they cost 50,000 voxels. The other ways to get a horse, mule, or donkey are to get one from a friend and walk it home or find one in the wild. It is very hard to find one in the wild though because they are rare. If you get a horse from the wild or a player, you'll need to tame it. Right click the horse to get on. Keep riding the horse until hearts float around it. That means it loves you and wants to stay. You can put a saddle on them to ride them. If you get a horse, mule, or donkey from a way other than the command, you'll need to get a nametag to be able to summon it. Nametags have one use only and are found in dungeon chests. If you name your hourse with a nametag you can use all of the commands the summonable horses have. Some of the commands you can do with summoned horses are: /horses summon yourhorsename - Summons your horse for riding. /horses heal amount - This one lets you heal the horse you have summoned at the time. /horses rename name newname - Hate the name you picked? Well you can change it! /horses list player - Tells you the list of horses you have /horses delete - Deletes the horse. /horses dismiss - Dismisses it to its virtual pen until you are ready to summon it again. Horses you summon are also immortal so you can never lose them! Awesome! More Information on Horses Would you like to jump over an obstacle in your way? Hold in the space bar to fill up the jump bar then let go so they will jump. Different species have different jump heights and maximum health amounts. Horses' health will regenerate over time but if you feed them wheat they will heal quicker. Horses that die drop leather and the items they were wearing. You can breed horses with golden apples and speed up the growth of the offspring with wheat, sugar, bread, apples, or golden apples. Donkeys Donkeys are very similar to horses but they are shorter and grey in color. They can carry chests with them on their journeys with 15 slots of inventory space. To open them shift and right click the donkey (or mule). Mules Mules are a lot like donkeys but are brown and a little bit taller. Mules are created when you breed a horse with a donkey. They also get to carry a chest on their saddle for more inventory space. You can't breed mules with donkeys or horses though. Category:Server Features